Eclipse project (Dendrius galaxy)
To Palaedonii The Eclipse project was a secret project first established by the ILN (International league of nations) and later continued worldwide over the next 27 Vici. History The ILN, formerly the LO (League of Orientus) made a major scientific breakthrough in 27 140 when they launched their first man into space. This was considered an incredible achievement, as the initial research into the projet had begun only five years ago. With this advance came new ideas. With the prospect of a nuclear apocalypse still hanging over them, and the tension between the world superpowers increasing, the ILN began to consider new ways of protecting the population. Initially, they began to construct a series of underground bunkers, but it became clear that in a state of emergency such as the destructive power of their enemies could cause, the bunkers would be useless. In a council meeting in 27 064 between the Council of the ILN, the possibility of space colonization was discussed but no action was taken. It was decided that with the current level of technology that they possessed, they would never be able to survive for very long. And yet the technology of the group rapidly developed over the next few decades, such to an extent that it seemed that space exploration could be possible. In another meeting in 27 090, a man named Cera Signatin managed to convince the council of the possibility of space exploration. The operation was directed to a secret underground laboratory in Inenorii, codenamed 'The Eclipse project'. Aided with large amounts of government funding, the project progressed rapidly under Signatin's leadership. It was this base that developed Hyperspace technology as a way to speed up movement in 27 096. At this point, the various leaders of the world began to question how the ILN were developing so quickly, and to what end. Many dispatched spies to try and discover the purpose of the research. At last, in 27 098, an Orientus spy named Curos Praecor managed to break into the research base now devoted to the Eclipse project and steal a series of vital documents that contributed to the project. Although it was clear that Orientus were responsible for the attack, the ILN had little proof, and their enemies went away unpunished. But this wasn't the end - Orientus immediately began to spread these documents worldwide, claiming that the ILN were planning to abandon the rest of their people to an apocalypse. Armed with these documents, both Orientus and the UFC began their own versions of the Eclipse project in 27 099. In an attempt to push further than their enemies, the various projects progressed far more rapidly than they had been before. In Opulos, secret underground cargo vessels began to be constructed. However, unknown to the rest of the world, Orientus were far ahead, having already constructed a few fighters and one cargo ship. When Signatin retired in 27 216, he was replaced by a military leader called Navita Praetori, who began to bring immediate success to the project. When Orientus decided that they were ready, they launched the initial attacks that would set the Apocalypse in motion, ultimately dooming the planet from the moment the missiles were launched. Simultaneously, they launched their own cargo ships, saving only a small proportion of their huge continent. The ILN and the UFC responded similiarly, finally putting the Eclipse project into use. Naming The origin of the name 'Elipse project' is widely disputed among the various segments. The Fourth Segment claim it was named after an earlier organization, the Grand Eclipse, who came from Orientus. The First Segment have always set it about that it was named after an ancient prophecy, an apocalypse that would destroy the planet. This was known as the Eclipse, and the project was supposedly named after it to show that its main purpose was to defend against it. Category:Dendrius galaxy Category:Palaedonia